Pop Lock and Drop Dead
by Kaito Tenjo
Summary: Entangled together and near brushing skin to skin.. and that's when they brush up against each other and he hates that he almost finds enjoyment in it. Was playing twister really so difficult? KaiRyo.


Affie gave me this prompt and told me to do it. B]

i think this is T but it feels edgy so tell me if it is M!

Prompt: KaiRyo Twister Game!

* * *

"Let me get this straight Ryoga," Kaito doesn't comprehend why he is even considering this as he sees the colorful mat being rolled out. "You want to play twister?"

"Don't tell me you're terrified of losing, hah that's richer, real fucking rich!" Ryoga elbows Kaito mockingly because who refuses a game of twister? Who in the hell can't play twister?

"Playing games is for children much like yourself, Ryoga." And this pisses Ryoga off and he grabs Kaito's shirt "Is it because I said this was naked twister?" he asks trying to stay cool because he does want Kaito to take part in this.

"Piss off Ryoga, I'm not doing it." Kaito folds his arms and sits down on the polka-dotted mat; he doesn't believe this, he can't fucking believe this. Ryoga leans over and whispers quickly into his ear "Right hand yellow.."

"Fine.. but I'm not removing my clothes." And Ryoga knows that was the best he was going to get from Kaito; he began undoing his own clothing when he hears a barrage of curse words being thrown around.

"Ryoga the fuck are you doing?" He thought they were not playing naked twister or what on earth this simple-minded game is known as.

"You said _you_ weren't removing your clothes, I never said anything about mine." And Kaito can't believe this. He spins the dial ignoring the now undressing teen in front of him and called out "Right hand blue.."

Ryoga placed his hand on the circle and he spun next and told Kaito "Right leg green" and Kaito knows this is stupid, why the fuck is he even at Ryoga's house?

He said he wanted to play a game with him and which by game he had thought the purple-haired teen had meant, well, duel. Not fucking naked twister because what the fuck is this?

"Are you going to remove an inch of clothing with every spin of yours, Ryoga?"

"Yeah why it bothers you? I hope it does."

"Fuck you, Ryoga."

They spin the dial once more and within the time span of having seven spins, they're near pretzel situations, he can almost feel Ryoga's stupid bare flesh against his jacket.

"I bet you wish you were naked now huh?"

No, no he doesn't because seriously who in their right mind would play twister naked?

Ryoga of course, of course it would be Ryoga.

"I hope your dick gets stuck up your ass because of this." Kaito puts his hand under Ryoga's.. and now if his gloves weren't protecting his hands, he would have to burn them, douse them because he doesn't want to touch Ryoga.

"I hope your hand permanently bends in ways it shouldn't after this.." and their breathing is getting heavy now because it's getting effortful to keep this up.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Shut up and put your hand on red, Kaito!"

"Getting impatient aren't we?"—Well it's not precisely that.. he just doesn't know how long his legs can bend this way—unfortunately he discovers now.

The two males tumble on top of each other in the process.

"Ryoga—" Kaito can't really find the right words anymore not after Ryoga's bare behind is right in his lap. "This is all your fault."

"How? I didn't want to play twister to begin with." Kaito never wants to play ever and this is exactly why. He just knew something like this would happen.

"It's your fault anyway."

How is it somehow is fault for Ryoga stripping naked?

"Don't tell me you're turned on by this—" and fuck, he is.. and why is Ryoga asking questions like these, he shoves him off.

"You are oh my god, Kaito!" and seriously fuck Ryoga because he is so not.

"Hah cool and collected mister eighteen year old is turned on by naked twister—" and that's it, that's when he shoves the purple-haired teen against the couch.

"Shut the fuck up, Ryoga.."

"Make. Me. Kaito." He breathes out the words as if he's breathless and it's almost like he is—because.. that game.. was stiffening..

Kaito only obliges because it's Ryoga's fault, it's always Ryoga's fault and he deserves the outcome, he deserves it all. Rough bites, a lick of the mouth, hate filled kisses and curse words that roll of the tongue so well.

"Fuck, fuck.. I hate you.." Kaito breathed out between such passionate filled kisses until their blissful words and foreplay have to end.

And Kaito is almost thankful because he didn't want to have actual sex with this asshole, he didn't.

He's actually glad Ryoga's sister showed up because he didn't want to, yeah that's exactly why he got hot and bothered—he hates him so much for that.

Rio doesn't bother asking and just goes with the phrase _"Boyfriends?"_


End file.
